


Hold On

by stripedtabby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtabby/pseuds/stripedtabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Destiel Blowjobs. Fluffy porn ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how user friendly AO3 is for fanartists, but, since i have an account, why not use it, right?  
> NSFW destiel blowjobs

\o/


End file.
